


I was a dreamer before you went and let me down...

by Sanshal



Series: Omega 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had survived a severe medical condition as a pre-teen; forced to take a certain medication well into his teens for the treatment. Now he is healthy... but the fact that the medication had a little known after-effect of turning alphas into omegas goes undetected in Jared's case till he applies for and gets selected for a highly competitive student-exchange programme. <br/>Now he is forced to give up his family and move in with 'his' alpha- a stranger chosen by the government whom he has never met before; but is expected to bear offspring for by the end of the year.</p><p>This part: The storm<br/>A/n- Title from a Taylor Swift song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was a dreamer before you went and let me down...

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier parts: Here   
> Pairing:J2   
> Rating: NC-17   
> Warning: Dub-con, mpreg, A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), Under-age (Jared is 17), Alpha!Jensen, (Virgin)Omega!Jared, Language.   
> Disclaimer: Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.

## Title: I was a dreamer before you went and let me down...  
(Part 7 of the Omega 'Verse)

## 

Jared woke up feeling incredibly relaxed for the first time in days, smiling as he felt the warmth of the diffused sunlight hit his body. It took him another few minutes to realize that the reason he was feeling so good was because the symptoms that had been assailing him for the past two days had completely disappeared.

Symptoms he’d had because he’d been _in heat_.

“Jensen!” He called, desperate for _anything_ to quell his rising panic.

“Mmmm…” The alpha moaned, an arm instinctively tightening around Jared to pull the teenager closer.

“JEN!!!”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” The alpha asked, jerking awake from his volume as his eyes automatically checked over the omega visually, “You okay?”

“My heat’s gone.” He whispered.

“That’s good.” The alpha smiled, re-settling on his pillow before the implication of the statement hit,  making up rise up on his elbows again to peer at Jared, “You mean you’re-?”

He nodded helplessly, “I guess.”

“That’s…” He caught himself, “Wha-What do you want to do about it?”

Jared didn’t miss the immediate smile that had lit up the older man’s face before Jensen schooled his expression. He wanted to scream. “I- I don’t … what- what do _you_ want me to do?”

A gentle hand carded through his hair; soothing some of the panic, “We still have time; I’ll set up an appointment with Dr. Morgan for next week to confirm our suspicions, alright? We’ll decide what happens after.”

He couldn’t help but sneer, “You really think we need a confirmation?  Jen, my heat was supposed to last atleast another forty-eight hours!”

Jensen simply shrugged, “It’s not a computer program, Kiddo. Everybody’s different...  and this is your first heat. Maybe we assumed wrong; maybe you’re one of those omegas who don’t have four-day long heats...”

Unable to come up with a suitable counter, Jared simply shrugged.  He hated his body. He hated that even now, a part of him craved to curl up in Jensen’s arms. He hated that he _didn’t know what to do!_

**∞≈‡ж‡≈∞**

“How was your day, Kiddo?” Jensen asked as he grabbed the omega’s backpack and tossed it to the backseat.

“Good,” He murmured, burying himself more into his hoodie against the inexplicable chill assaulting him.

“C’mon; you’ve got to give me more than that. It was your first day of school; I want _all_ the dirty details!”

Jared smiled at the cajoling tone, unable to keep from relaxing when Jensen switched on the heater and turned the vents towards him- inexplicably attuned to what Jared needed.

“It _was_ nice to go back,” He admitted, smiling shyly.

Jensen nodded, “Classes not too tough?”

“Nah!” He couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh; he’d been in the top percentile at his last school- part of the reason he’d been shortlisted for the exchange programme that had changed his life. The alpha’s obvious interest prompting him to elaborate, “My first class was English with Ms. George... We’re doing Yellow Wallpaper now- it’s a pretty interesting piece. Then we had Bio where we’re covering the different types of genetic disorders. Followed by ‘Simple and Compound Interest’ in Math and ‘Civil Rights’ in History.”

Jensen hummed, “Made any friends?”

“Dude!” Jared couldn’t help but guffaw; it had been years since someone had asked about his day in so much detail, “I’m in high school; not kindergarten!”

“What?” Jensen was completely nonplussed, “You’re telling me high-schooler’s don’t have friends these days? That sucks!”

“I don’t know about _friends_ ; but there was this one guy I hung out with...” Jared conceded.

An eyebrow quirked up, “Another omega?”

Jared blushed, “An alpha, actually.”

Jensen’s eyebrows rose even higher as he teased, “Crushing on someone already?”

“Jensen!” Jared whined, privately wondering if the alpha was as unaffected as he appeared or if he was even mildly jealous.

“Jared!” The alpha mimicked, shaking his head as he laughed before sobering and pulling into park.

“This is not home.” Jared whispered, glancing out of the windscreen.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious!” Jensen snapped before stepping out, peering back in when the omega hesitated, and “Thought you wanted to accompany me to work?”

“Really?” Jared couldn’t help but ask, “You won’t get in trouble for this?”

“Nah,” The alpha ruffled his head, throwing one arm around his shoulders as they stepped inside through a side-entrance, “Chef’s cool with me dragging you along as long as you stick to your corner and don’t disturb anyone.”

“I’ll be good.” Jared said immediately, looking around in wonder as people hurried around the massive _Somras_ kitchen.

He fidgeted uncomfortably as Jensen led him to the oldest guy in the room- a hulking, balding man, not quite as tall as his alpha but no less imposing; and contrary to popular imagery, instead of an extensive mid-section, the man had a physique with impressive upper body muscles being hinted at even through the thick material of his chef-coat.

“Jared; this is Chef Sheppard... Mark; this is my omega- Jared.”

“Good to finally put a face to the name,” he shook Jared’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good, I hope.” Jared shot back before biting his lip: _he wasn’t supposed to speak to other alphas; was he?_

The older man chuckled, “You’ve got yourself quite a firecracker; eh, Pickles?”

Jensen just smiled; drawing Jared closer to the shelter of his body by the arm he still had flung over the omega’s shoulders.

“Well,” Mark broke the awkward pause with a sharp clap of his hands that had Jared jumping in surprise, “What’re you waiting for- back to work!”

Jared gulped at the sudden command, hurrying after Jensen as the alpha set him up in one quiet corner of the kitchen.

“Pickles!” The roar came a few minutes later just as Jensen placed a sandwich in front of him.

“Yes, Chef!” Jensen called back, shooting a wink towards the omega as he scurried away.

**∞≈‡ж‡≈∞**

“So... _Pickles_?” Jared asked as they waited for the signal to change on their way home.

“It was my first task when I started under Mark... The guy thought it was hilarious that it rhymes with Ackles.” He shrugged, “The nickname stuck.”

“How come I’ve never sampled your pickles?”

Jensen shot him a look, “I’ll make you some right away.”

Jared laughed, slapping the alpha’s arm as he shook his head, “Nah; S’was teasing you. Not very fond of pickles.”

“You’ll like mine.” Jensen winked.

“Mmm...” He hummed softly, wishing the car had bench seats so that he could lean into the alpha’s side. Fortunately, it wasn’t long after that that they reachedhome.

Home _... wonder when Jensen’s house had become that?_

“Uh... kiddo?” Jensen called as Jared moved towards the bathroom to change and freshen up.

“Yeah?” Pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

“You... You’re feeling okay, right?”

“Huh?” For a minute Jared scrunched his brows in confusion before his expression cleared, “oh... _Oh._ You mean because I might be pregnant... yeah- yeah; I’m fine.”

Jensen nodded, turning to move away when Jared called him back.

“About that... you- have you made the appointment yet?”

“Saturday afternoon.” Jensen confirmed; closing the door behind him to give Jared some privacy.

**∞≈‡ж‡≈∞**

One of the worst parts; if not _the worst_ part of being an omega was the lack of privacy afforded to the status. Things might be relatively better outside the walls of the TOC compound; but that was not saying much.

He hadn’t objected to Jensen seeing him in his birthday suit because the alpha had reciprocated and well; Jensen _was_ his alpha. But standing there in Dr. Morgan’s office, fingers wrapped tight around Jensen’s sleeve as he handed the test back to the doctor; he couldn’t help but be terrified of what his future held- if the test came out positive and if it didn’t. He crossed his finger’s praying that the older alpha wouldn’t need to ‘examine’ him.

_For once, his prayers were answered._

“Congratulations!” The kind doctor announced as he checked out the results of the pregnancy test.

Jared couldn’t find it in himself to offer a smile to the beaming doctor; barely able to keep his breakfast from making a reappearance. He shot a panicked glance towards the alpha to find Jensen with a _fake_ but polite smile pasted firmly as he accepted the congratulations.

“Since I’m not exactly an ob/gyn why don’t I recommend you to someone I know?” Jeffrey Morgan carried on obliviously, “Dr. Beaver is quite the expert if you ask my opinion; plus, he’s TOC accredited-”

Jared sank his nails into his palm to keep from screaming even as Jensen raised a hand to stop the doctor from his ramble. “Not taking him to the TOC, doc.”

Jeffrey Morgan frowned, “I know that; Jensen... which is why I suggested Jim- I mean, Dr. Beaver...”

“You said he’s with the TOC.”

The older alpha shook his head, “No, I said he’s _accredited_ to the TOC. It means he’s licensed to practice on omegas and his diagnosis and prescriptions will be recognised by them. If you pick a doctor who’s not recognised by the TOC; you’ll just end up having to repeat the procedure back at the centre. And those bastards are way too meticulous about keeping track of their omegas.”

“Ugh,” Jared groaned, rushing from the room to throw up in the bin in the room’s corner; unable to handle the discussion anymore.

He paused still poised over the bin; uncertain if anything else in his stomach was planning to make comeback and was unsurprised when Jensen came to hold the hair out of his eyes.  He could hear the two alphas still talking; but couldn’t make out the words through the buzzing in his ears.

“This doctor... is he any good?” Jensen asked.

“The best that I know of.”

He pulled away when Jensen reached for him that night; unable to stand the thought of hands on his skin. He heard the alpha shuffle behind him; but refused to turn and see what Jensen was doing and went stiff as a board when he felt a warm arm wrap itself around his waist.

“Sshhh...” Jensen whispered and it was only then that Jared became aware that the low keening had been coming from his own throat.

“I wish I could tell you that you don’t have to go through this, Kiddo...  But; it _is_ your body and I _will_ respect your decision if you wish to wait for a few more heats before doing this-”

“I’ll have to do this sooner or later and frankly I’d rather not go through the whole thing again.” The omega interrupted.

**∞≈‡ж‡≈∞**

Dr. Beaver was as far from the stereotypical alphas as could be imagined; and looking at him, Jared was reminded of his grandfather a little: a gruff no-nonsense persona covering a heart of gold.

_He doubted he’d used the correct analogy the second the doctor opened his mouth._

“I do not allow alphas to sit in when I’m examining my patient. I do not tolerate excuses to why my prescription has not been filled; and I certainly do not suggest a cheaper alternative to anything I prescribe. And I’ll tell you right now that I couldn’t care less what your convenience is. Your _omega_ is my patient, and when I ask something I expect him to answer; I don’t give a rat’s arse to what your ‘rules’ for omega etiquette contain. If you still want me to take a look at your omega, take a seat. If not; don’t waste my time. Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”

Jared gulped; his fingers digging painfully into Jensen’s palm as he stared in wide-eyed horror at the gruff obstetrician.

The Alpha brushed his thumb over his knuckles in a reassuring gesture before stepping inside the doctor’s chamber; Jared following helplessly behind because he refused to relinquish his grip on Jensen’s hand.

The doctor’s whiskers twitched in what Jared was afraid to call a smile at Jensen’s response.

“Alright then,” Dr. Beaver straightened from his sprawl and the chair creaked as it followed his movement, “let’s go through the preliminaries ...Hop on the scales, Kid.”

He nodded mutely; after all, this was only the first and the easiest of commands. He focussed on keeping his gaze straight as he stepped up on the machine; peripherally aware of Jensen to his right- within touching distance.

“Hmmm,” The doctor murmured as he recorded Jared’s weight, “Not as bad as I’d assumed.”

_Bad???_

Jared swallowed, meekly straightening against the scale so his height could be recorded.

“Five-eleven; not bad for an omega!” The doctor exclaimed; glancing contemptuously at Jensen, “He’s probably going to end up taller than you.”

“I know.” The alpha smiled.

Jensen’s easy acceptance seemed to throw the doctor off-kilter; even more when Jared pressed himself against the younger alpha’s side the second the doctor had finished recording his height. He slipped his hand back in the alpha’s grasp as Dr. Beaver slapped the blood- pressure cuff on him. The doctor frowned at Jensen’s hovering; but Jared was glad to have the alpha close as his vitals were taken.

It was only once he’d finished his preliminary examination that the man resumed his seat behind the dominating mahogany desk, chin resting on steepled fingers as he waited for Jensen to fish out Jared’s medical records from his bag. His brows rose when he spotted the pregnancy confirmation on Dr. Morgan’s letterhead right on top of the pile.

“Jeff sent you?”

“Yes,” Jensen answered, the reference from the GP already in his hand, “Here’s the reference letter he asked to show you.”

“Huh,” Jim Beaver grunted as he scanned the chicken scratch that was Dr. Morgan’s reference, “So you want a confirmation of the pregnancy?”

“Yes, please.” Jensen replied even though his words deepened the frown on the doctor’s face.

“Very well; c’mon then,” he motioned to the gurney next to what looked like a TV screen.

Jared obediently climbed up on the bed, biting his lip to keep from protesting when his shirt was unceremoniously yanked up and pants tugged below his navel to expose his belly. He flinched at the cold gloop that the doctor dumped on the bared skin and failed to bite back his whimper when it was massaged into his skin till it was evenly spread- shooting a brief grateful look at Jensen when the alpha reached for his hand without prompting.

Jim Beaver continued to work wordlessly; moving the wand over Jared’s exposed (and now shiny, thanks to the gel) skin till a soft thrumming sound filled the room.

Jared was struck by the awe and adoration in Jensen’s expression at the sound, the alpha’s fingers squeezing his briefly- and almost missed it when the doctor emotionlessly announced, “That’s the foetus.”

He craned his neck to stare at the screen and caught a slightly hazy dark bean-shaped _thing_ in a field of grey before the doctor was switching off the machine and the screen went blank.

He decided he didn’t like the man very much when the doctor retreated behind his desk again without even wiping the lubricant from his skin. It was Jensen who did that and Jared had never been happier to have an alpha who was so empathetic to his needs- never once giving voice to his obvious elation at this proof of the child growing inside Jared as though he understood Jared’s need to ignore that knowledge till he accepted his fate.

“My secretary will inform you about the payment details.” The doctor intoned once they were done.

“What?” And this time Jensen’s voice had an odd mix of incredulity and hysteria in it. “You- You’re not going to suggest his diet or recommend an exercise regimen or- or whatever it is that is done once you confirm a pregnancy?”

“Would it matter if I did?” The doctor countered coolly.

“Huh?”

“Say I suggest you don’t have intercourse with your omega for the first trimester; would you acquiesce?”

And Jared knew the doctor expected an offended ‘no’ from the alpha; he was almost visibly itching to tell Jensen that that was why he hadn’t recommended something for the omega and couldn’t help his brief smugness at the flabbergasted expression on Dr. Beaver’s face at Jensen’s unhesitant ‘ _absolutely_ ’.

“Look,” Jensen continued after a second’s pause, “I was really hoping you’d agree to be Jared’s doctor.”

“My patients don’t have the luxury of choosing me as their physician, Mr. Ackles-” Jim Beaver began.

“I know,” Jensen interrupted, “But would you at least consider taking Jared’s case?”

The doctor frowned, “You seem very... _determined..._ to employ me.”

The younger alpha shrugged, “You’re accredited to the TOC... and even discounting your experience as an obstetrician; you specialize in omega health.”

The doctor’s gaze moved between the two younger men as he thought it over, “I’d like to examine your omega before I commit.”

“Of course.”

Dr. Beaver nodded; “Alright then; Jared, the changing room’s through that door there.”

The omega bit his lip but nodded, moving to rise slowly as he followed the directive. Jensen’s hand shot out to halt him, “Doc; I agreed to your demands; but I have a few conditions of my own.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed, in his long and illustrious career as a medical practitioner, no one had dared to question him; and no one had _ever_ made ‘conditions’ either. He frowned; but motioned for the younger man to continue- wanting to hear what the gutsy alpha had to say.

“Is-” the man blushed, glancing quickly at his omega before focusing on him again; “Is it necessary for him to undress?”

“Yes,” He growled- he always hated those alphas who marked up their omegas... guess this young fellow was one of them too. _Figured; this whole caring-for-my-omega thing was a schist._

Jensen nodded, squeezing Jared’s hand briefly in a silent – _I’m-sorry-but-I-tried_ gesture. “Fine; my first condition, in that case: No restrains. You can ask him to hold position if you need and he’ll accommodate you the best he can; but you don’t use any kind of restrains.”

 _This... well, this was unexpected;_ Jim thought but given he’d never had any intentions of using retrains he simply nodded.

“The door stays open-”

“The reason I wanted you out of the room in the first place was privacy for my patient-” He protested instantly.

But the younger man was already shaking his head, “No, I meant open as in... unlocked; you can shut it but no latches or bolts or anything... I need to know Jared has the option to leave if he so needs. Or at least be in a position to reach him if he calls for me.”

Jim nodded; _that... sounded sensible._

“And this is not a condition; but I’d appreciate it if you inform him what your check-up would entail before you go ahead with it... given his experience at the TOC, he’s been wary of- well, he been wary.”

He nodded again; finding a grudging respect build for this man.

 _I’ll need to order bigger scrubs_ was the first thought in the doctor’s mind when the omega stepped out of the changing room in the too-short paper-gown; ineffectually tugging at the hem of the robe where it rode up high on his thighs with every step. He briefly wondered if he should make a joke to ease the tension; but something about the way the boy was practically biting his lips raw and holding himself told him that it would be a wasted effort. Sighing, he set to work; wanting... _no, needing_ to determine how badly the kid had been abused before he began.

“Gonna take a look at your back.” He warned, reaching to swiftly undo the ribbons holding the robe together and parting the sides to see... unblemished skin.

“Huh,” he grunted, surprised and relieved at the same time.

“Your alpha treating you well, Kid?”

“Yea-Yes, Sir.”  No hesitation in the answer.

Jim got the impression that there was something the omega wanted to add; but was holding back.

“He’s not hurting you, is he?”

The boy made a sound which could have been a snort; “No.”

“How do you feel about being pregnant?”

The omega shrugged, refusing a verbal answer.

“Gonna test your sensitivity now,” He warned as he rounded to the front of the bed.

“NO!” The sudden panic was startling, “Please, _no!_ I- I want my alpha! I want... I- I want Jensen. Jensen! Jen!!!”

And before he had time to react the door was bursting open to allow the young alpha to stumble in- panic clear in his emerald gaze.

“Jared? Hey, I’m here, Kiddo. Sshhh... I’m here.”  Jensen assured, reaching for the boy.

And then something he had rarely witnessed before happened: the omega collapsed in the alpha’s arms; calming the instant Jensen touched him.

He watched silently as the omega’s fingers clawed in the alpha’s shirt; head burying in the man’s stomach even as the alpha cupped a protective hand behind the boy’s head, holding him still.

“What happened?” The alpha demanded once the boy was reasonably settled; accusing eyes focussed on Jim.

He shrugged, wondering about the reason behind the panic attack himself; “I- I honestly have no idea... I just said I’d test his sensitivity-”

They both watched as the omega visibly flinched at the words, a bitten-off whimper breaking free.

The alpha petted the boy’s head softly, calming him before raising his head to face the doctor again. “Is it absolutely necessary?”

Jim hesitated, “Your omega’s still growing; and with the pregnancy, his going to go through some changes... it would be... _prudent_ to see if everything’s progressing the way it should.”

He watched as the alpha considered; fingers still stroking through the omega’s hair absently. “Is- could... if, if he tells you something feels off- or- or different; before you check, would that work?”

“I’ll have to check eventually; what difference does it make?”

“I- I think it would be easier on him if you had a bona-fide reason to check and not just a pre-emptive measure... and I know my opinion doesn’t count for much; but... _please?”_

And Jim couldn’t help but agree- the alpha looked painfully young as he tried to act responsibly; taking into account what needed to be done but counting his omega’s feeling as he sought for the best compromise.

He returned the smile as he watched the relieved smile bloom across the alpha’s face as he turned to his omega again; “See; the doc agreed... Now you need to hold up your end of the bargain Kiddo, alright? You’ll tell me though, won’t you?”

And although the omega did not relinquish his grip on the alpha, he nodded.

The rest of the tests proceeded without event even though for the first time in his career; Jim found himself approving the presence of an alpha during his check-up.

He watched with mild amusement as the omega hesitated only briefly before curling on his alpha’s lap once they were done- a little too big to fit comfortably and a little too old for it; but the boys managed to work it remarkably. It was obvious that it hadn’t been something planned in the stunned expression on the alpha’s face; but the older boy didn’t protest, curving his hand around the younger’s waist and planting his feet firmly to support their combined weight even as the chair- definitely not meant for two people at the same time; creaked. Given how tall the omega was; the alpha was barely visible, but eventually the boy managed to curl himself enough to rest his chin on the alpha’s shoulder and it was enough.

It was only then that he noticed the younger alpha’s raised brows and clear his throat uncomfortably, a blush staining his cheeks at having been caught staring.

“So, ugh...” The doctor cast about for something to say; in the end it was Jensen who rescued him.

“Can he carry on his usual activities?”

“’Usual’ meaning?” He queried, instantly regaining his professionalism.

“Ummm... School? Some housework...”

“School?” He asked, unable to hide his surprise.

The alpha had the grace to blush, “Yeah, uh... we got him enrolled last week.”

He nodded, pleased at the concept before remembering the original question, “I guess Jared’s the best person to be the judge of that... how-” he paused, there was no easy way to ask this; “How were your previous pregnancies?”

The omega flinched; curling even closer to his alphas he mumbled the reply against his neck, “This is my first.”

Almost instantly Jensen was rubbing warm, sweeping strokes to sooth, shushing him gently as he took over the answer, “Jared wasn’t always an omega, Sir. Is- is that going to cause problems?”

His eyes narrowed, making the boy elaborate, “He was born an alpha; but had to be administered _Agjyana Parivartana_...”

He winced, not needing to be told why the controversial drug had to be administered- there was only one reason for it.

“I see,” He said after a minute, “Has he been suffering any discomfort? Anything out of the ordinary?”

Jensen opened his mouth to answer but Jim indicated that he would prefer the omega to field the question and the alpha shut his mouth with a snap. The hazel eyes peering at him from behind bangs blinked before shaking his head.

He nodded even as he watched the alpha frown, “That’s not true; Kiddo. You threw up dinner last night... said you weren’t feeling too hot, remember?”

“Well, that could be the nausea setting in...” Jim told them, before hesitatingly adding, “I dare say he’s going to have a tougher time with that than normal.”

“Why?” Jensen asked, his eyes questioning- _is it something I did?_

“Well for one, mild nausea is common in the first trimester. It’s just the body’s way to prepare itself for the developing foetus... In Jared’s case; that’s probably going to collide with his growth spurt... and with him being an alpha previously... that can only compound the discomfort.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Ensure that he gets adequate rest. No over-exertion; avoid lifting heavy weights... and  well; make sure he doesn’t lose more than a couple of pounds- he’s not exactly underweight; but he can’t afford to lose weight either.”

Jensen nodded, “And- and for the nausea?”

“There’s no cure, exactly... you’ll find some drugs being touted as the remedy for nausea in any pharmacy; my advice? _Stay away_ from them... only thing they are guaranteed to do is mess up the baby’s development.”

“And there is nothing else? No herbal remedies... nothing?”

“Medically, no...From what I’ve heard; ginger-tea is helpful... as is avoiding greasy food first thing in the morning. You could probably try to keep some crackers next to the bed and munch on them first thing in the morning; my omega used to swear they help... as for anything else, I’d recommend you consult an omega with a couple of pregnancies under his or her belt.” He winked.

Jensen nodded, processing the words for a minute before looking up again, shooting a glance at the omega curled on his lap before licking his lips to speak, “There’s one last thing I’d like to ask... just want to know if it’s a possibility in case we want to take that route...”

He nodded, curiosity peeking at the alpha’s hesitance.

“Please don’t- don’t be offended-”

He nodded again, motioning for the younger alpha to continue.

“ _What happens if we choose not to have this baby_?”

**∞≈‡ж‡≈∞**

Despite the evidence that he was going to have a baby in a few months time, Jared found he didn’t exactly feel one way or other about the news. Not till he met _Denny_.

Jensen’s cousin Mark had moved to the city and invited them over for the housewarming; and the alpha had warned Jared that his cousin was a bit of a traditionalist, but the warning had done little to prepare him for the culture shock that was the Pellegrino residence.

He winced as he took in the two (and yeah; that was a surprise too) omegas in traditional TOC garb. His own shirt and jeans looked positively extravagant next to the plain white of the younger omega’s shift; and he didn’t even want to contemplate the older one’s ratty outfit. A glance at Jensen showed the alpha too had a grimace disguised as a smile; but he knew better than to protest or object.

The omegas on the other hand didn’t seem to notice their sympathy; smiles blooming on their faces when they noticed Jensen… and yeah, Jared supposed he could understand that- Jensen was pretty much the opposite of Mark.

Vincent; the twelve-year old with piercing blue eyes was subdued, but given what the kid knew to be his future, it really wasn’t that much of a surprise. Denny on the other hand was…was-.

Jared found himself unable to look away from the scrawny nineteen-year old. The omega caught his eye and quirked a brow, making Jared blush but even as he averted his eyes he found his gaze straying to the older boy. Denny had the sparse facial scruff characteristic of adolescents everywhere; but his musculature was all wrong- instead of the firm toned muscles that one would expect from someone so young; his skin had the sallow, loose appearance of someone decades older than his actual age. And with the protruding roundness of his pregnant belly; he was perpetually stooping forward to accommodate the additional weight.  Jared bit his lip; unable to keep from wondering if he himself would bear a similar appearance in a few months time.

The two omegas ushered him inside with them and given how Jensen carefully avoided meeting his eyes, he figured part of being ‘traditional’ meant that omegas didn’t ‘sit’ with the alphas; and they certainly didn’t join the conversation.

He held his tongue, not sure he would have any topic of conversation with the two omegas. Ultimately it was Denny who broached the bordering-on-awkward silence, “You’re lucky to have Alpha Ackles as your last alpha.”

Jared choked on the water he was sipping, “He’s my first; actually.”

“So this is your first kid?”

He startled; hand automatically moving to curve around the non-existent swell of his abdomen, “How’d you know?”

Denny shot him a lazy smirk, casually patting at his bloated stomach, “Not my first rodeo,”

“Your last?” He asked, wondering if the teenager had started planning for his future already.

The smile fell off the boy’s lips as he shrugged awkwardly, hunching in on himself as he shook his head. “No… I- I don’t think I’m ever going to be free.”

Jared didn’t hear the words, eyes locked on the omega’s chest where his bent posture suddenly showed the presence of small-but definitely-there breasts… like- _like a beta._

He swallowed, glancing at the boy and finding him looking back steadily. Denny caught his gaze and looked down at his own body to see what had captured Jared’s attention before shooting a mirthless smile, “Yeah… your-your body changes to accommodate the kid… It’s- it’s not all at once, though. Small mercy, huh?”

Jared could only nod.

“This one,” he patted his belly, “Is my fifth.”

“So… uh- how come I don’t see a bunch of little rugrats running around?” He asked, hoping to cheer the other omega.

His words seemed to have the opposite effect though: Denny’s face crumpled even as he swiped a quick hand over his face to wipe unobtrusively at the tears that had leaked from his brimming eyes. Vincent stayed silent but hovered protectively near the older boy, glaring at Jared from behind hooded eyes.

“I- uh… I wasn’t allowed to keep them.”

Even knowing he shouldn’t pry, Jared couldn’t help the surprised, ‘Why?’  that slipped out.

The omega just looked away.

“I- I mean; weren’t the kids Mark’s?”

The shocked indrawn breath told him he had made the faux-pas of using an alpha’s name; but before he could apologize Denny was shaking his head, “Alpha- alpha loans me out.”

“What?!!”

“Not everyone wants the hassle of a pregnancy even though they all want _biological_ kids.”

Jared breathed through clenched teeth, horror and anger clashing as he sat unable to comprehend the horror of such a life. He jumped when a warm palm squeezed his shoulder, only relaxing when he realized it was Jensen. Before he could open his mouth though, Jensen pressed a finger to his lips signalling silence and reached for the rucksack he had asked Jared to carry. Jared glanced at him uncertainly; but held his silence when he saw Denny’s cautious anticipatory smile. He blinked at the small chocolate bar and bite-sized pies that the alpha produced but the way Denny’s smile lit the room had him biting back anything he might have said.

“Thank you,” The older omega breathed; one hand tugging Vincent in as he stage-whispered in the younger boy’s ear, “Alpha always bring a treat for me. I’ll share.”

Jared could see the forced smile on Jensen’s face; knowing the alpha felt as helpless in the face of Denny’s obvious joy as himself.

“I didn’t know what your favourites are; so I just doubled what Denny liked… next time I’ll get something for you; alright?”

The boy just nodded, eyes widening when he saw the older omega bite into the pie and stifle a moan.

“Our secret,” Jensen whispered to him; patting awkwardly when the kid just hugged him wordlessly.

“What’d you get for Jared?” Denny asked between bites, licking the crumbs from his finger.

“His share is at home.” Jensen answered, shooting a covert look at Jared to convince him to play along.

“Yeah,” Jared nodded; heart clenching at how elated the two omegas were at the simple offering of un-rationed food; something he had taken for granted right from the start.

“You guys are the best!” Denny whispered back; giving Jensen a quick hug before the alpha went back to the main room.

Jared smiled thinly, trying to ignore the tears that inexplicably blurred his vision; suddenly glad that Jensen was his alpha and not Mark.

**∞≈‡ж‡≈∞**

Late that night; he found himself staring in the mirror at his non-existent baby-bump. His body didn’t look any different from what it always had; but he could still see Denny’s wide hips and narrow waist in his mind’s eye and he couldn’t help but peer at himself to see if anything had changed. It was a few minutes before Jared noticed a visible sign of his pregnancy- his so far washboard flat abdomen- though still as flat as ever had the lost some of its definition. He curved a palm around the region to feel the new softness; eyes widening in horror as he stared at it.

Things may have worked differently if Jensen had emerged from the shower later; but as it was, the alpha walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam just then and noticed the same thing that Jared had moments ago. He didn’t say anything but Jared could see the gleam of pride in his eyes.

And Jared was abruptly, blindingly furious- “Don’t! Don’t you dare look so pleased about- about this parasite that you planted in me!”

Jensen’s brow furrowed, “Jared?”

He was met with a punch right on his left-eye. The alpha rocked back from the force of the blow, but managed to keep his temper, although his omega was still raring for a fight. And when Jared came at him this time, aiming for the same spot, Jensen caught the fist in his own; twisting them around so that the omega’s back was flush with his chest.

“Enough.” He whispered, not trusting himself to say more; his own anger flaring at the insolence.

Jared struggled futilely against the hold, “Let go of me, you bastard! It wasn’t enough to make me your slave, was it? You had to hijack my body too! I hate you! I hate you and I hate your filthy, parasitic, soul-stealing offspring!”

Jensen lost it then, swivelling the cursing omega around to slap him across his face.

Jared froze for a moment, eyes going wide in disbelief, “You-you... you hit me!”

Green eyes softened as they watched the pale skin redden from the impact, immediate guilt filling him, “Sorry. I-I... I don’t have an excuse, Jared. I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not! You’re not sorry, _Alpha_ ;” Jared spat, “otherwise you wouldn’t be making me go through this!”

“Do you really hate this so much?” Jensen asked quietly.

“I hate being fodder for your parasite!”

“Fine!” Jensen growled, abruptly furious again, but doing his best to reign in his temper- he reached into the bedside drawer to pull out the grainy bean shaped image of the ultrasound. He stared at the picture for a moment before tossing it along with his wallet towards the omega, “Go, then... Get rid of _your_ _baby_ , Jared. I hope that’ll make you happy.”

With that he turned and slammed the door, not sparing a glance behind him as he stormed out.

Jared stared at the picture Jensen had thrown at him. It was black-and-white and you could barely make out anything more than a tiny black blob in the centre.

_His baby._

A thumb stroked over the black spot as he gazed at the image- _his baby... his curse..._

 

It was two hours later, by the time Jensen considered himself sober enough to face his omega again. But the house was empty when he returned: his wallet and the blank sheet with his signature that he’d tossed at Jared in a fit of anger missing. The grey ultra-sonography image staring accusingly at him from the rumpled bed.

 ****∞≈‡ж‡≈∞


End file.
